Sekirei Number 00
by Black March 31
Summary: Naruto mantan ilmuwan yang pernah berkerja di MBI, kembali menampakan diri didepan umum setelah runtuhnya Teito Tower akibat penyusupan Minato Sahashi beserta para sekireinya. Namun kedatangan Naruto kali ini membawa sosok sekirei yang memiliki kekuatan melebihi 108 sekirei lainnya. bagaimana kelanjutannya?
1. Chapter 1

**'Sekirei Number 00'**

**DISCLAIMER**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

Sekirei [Sakurako Gokurakuin]

**PAIRING**

Naruto x Hinata x Miya x Karasuba x Shion

**GENRE**

Romance, Fantasy, Ecchi, Slice of Life, Harem

**RATING**

T to M

[•] [•] [•] [•]

"Hah tak kusangka setelah kematian Takehito, si Minaka gila itu masih terus melanjut projectnya yang cukup berbahaya itu, syukurlah ada bocah yang berani membuat onar sampai tower mu itu hancur" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang diikat pony tail sambil membaca sebuah majalah.

Perkenalan Karakter [P.O.V Naruto]

Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto seorang mantan ilmuwan jepang dari MBI, namun untuk sekarang aku sudah bukan lagi ilmuwan disana sejak kematian sahabatku Takehito Asama yang tewas dibunuh oleh sahabatku yang lain.

Penampilanku? sebelumnya maaf bukannya mau sok tampan atau apa, namun bisa dikatakan untuk takaran seorang pemuda tampan aku memanglah cukup tampan. Rambut pirang sebahu yang diikat dengan gaya pony tail, aku memiliki tanda lahir berupa tiga pasang guratan tipis dipipiku terlihat seperti kumis kucing, kulitku yang boleh dikata sedikit putihlah, pupil mataku biru saphire yang mengikuti pupil mata ayahku.

Seperti kataku tadi aku seorang mantan ilmuwan dan kini sudah beralih profesi, menjadi seorang professor diuniversitas Teito-ku Japan. Mengajar dibidang biologist sesuai kemampuanku sendiri. Dan saat ini aku sedang membaca sebuah berita dimajalah langgananku, berita bertajuk tentang seorang bersurai putih yang gila, itu tanggapanku sendiri karena dia sahabatku dulu.

"Hah tak kusangka setelah kematian Takehito, si Minaka gila itu masih terus melanjut projectnya yang cukup berbahaya itu, syukurlah ada bocah yang berani membuat onar sampai tower mu itu hancur" ucapku tersenyum tipis sambil kemudian menyeruput secangkir teh.

Naruto P.O.V end

Naruto meletakkan cangkir tehnya itu kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. 'Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya Minaka' ucap Naruto dalam hati sembari berjalan dikoridor kampus karena waktu mengajarnya hari itu sudah selesai.

Beberapa menit Naruto berjalan dipinggiran kota matanya menangkap sepasang sosok yang cukup familiar dimatanya. "Bukankah itu Karasuba dan Miya" gumam Naruto, saat melihat gadis bersurai violet dan gadis bersurai grey sedang bertatap muka saling mengintimidasi satu sama lain.

"Miya sampai kapan kau akan terus sendiri heh? Apa kau tak tahu tugas kami juga menangkap para sekirei yang tak bersayap. Dan kau termasuk sekirei tak bersayap bukan" ujar Karasuba sambil menyeringgai menatap gadis bersurai violet yang berada dihadapannya.

"Jangan kau coba mengangguku Karasuba" balas Miya dengan nada datar dan sudah dipenuhi aura hitam pekat dibelakangnya, tak lupa juga sebuah topeng hanyo mengambang dibelakangnya.

"Hoi apa yang sedang kalian lakukan hah? Mau bertarung sana dilapangan sepak bola jangan di tempat umum" seru seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan gaya pony tail, suara pemuda itu langsung mengagetkan kedua gadis itu. Membuat kedua gadis itu menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

"Heh siapa kau hah?" balas Karasuba menatap tajam ke arah pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Miya yang berada disamping Karasuba hanya menatap datar pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan tatapan aneh, seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

'Pemuda itu seperti familiar bagiku, tapi siapa dia' tanya Miya dalam hati. "Oh aku hanya seorang yang kebetulan lewat saja" balas pemuda bersurai pirang itu a.k.a Naruto. "Pergi saja kau sana dan jangan menganggu urusan orang lain atau kau akan mati" hardik Karasuba.

Mendengar perkataan Karasuba, membuat Naruto mundur sejenak. "Oke oke lanjutkan kegiatan itu yang kalian lakukan aku takkan menganggu, tapi kalau kau mengancamku begitu perlu kau ketahui ancamanmu tak mempan bagiku" ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kemudian berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. "Tsk, kalau begitu akan kau akan merasakan ketajaman katana ini" balas Karasuba dan langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah sosok pemuda bersurai pirang itu sambil menghunuskan katananya ke arah pemuda itu.

05cm

04cm

03cm

02cm

01cm

Prank Krak

Katana milik Karasuba patah seketika saat tangan Naruto menepisnya secara paksa. "Perlu waktu 100 tahun bagimu untuk melawanku nona" ujar Naruto dengan nada datar tanpa menatap lawan dibelakangnya. Gerakan cepat Naruto langsung saja membuat dua gadis itu membulatkan mata.

"Hn apakah hanya segini kekuatan sekirei nomor 04 hah memalukan?" desis Naruto kemudian dia membalikan badannya menatap Karasuba. Mata Naruto yang berwarna blue saphire itu perlahan membentuk suatu pola hexagram. "Kekuatanmu itu tidak ada apa-apanya dimataku ini, bahkan jika aku mau aku bisa memutuskan kontrakmu itu dengan ashikabimu" lanjut Naruto. Miya yang melihat itu hanya terdiam tak berkutik, sementara Karasuba mulai sedikit gemetar namun karena egonya yang tinggi itu, dia berusaha menyerang Naruto dengan kepalan tinjunya.

Grepp

Dengan sangat muda Naruto menangkap kepalan tinju Karasuba dan menekan dua jarinya telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke lambang sekirei Karasuba. Seketika itu pula Karasuba langsung tak sadarkan diri ditempat. "Hn nona kau bisa membawanya ke tempat Takami kan, Asama Miya, Queen Sekirei" ucap Naruto menatap Miya. Perkataan Naruto itu pun langsung membuat Miya terkejut lagi karena ada orang lain yang mengetahui identitasnya.

"Siapa kau hah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang aku dan namaku?" tanya Miya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, tak lupa dia sudah memasang kuda kuda bertarungnya. "Dari mana aku tahu siapa kamu itu dari sahabatku yang sudah mati? Dan mengenai siapa namaku, suatu hari nanti pasti kau akan tahu" balas Naruto santai kemudian melenggang pergi.

Izumo INN - Matsu Room

"Ap-Apa nomor 04 dinon-aktifkan siapa pemuda itu" ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah memakai kaca mata a.k.a Matsu sambil memandang layar monitornya yang menampilkan data-data dari semua sekirei. Gadis bersurai merah itu terlihat cukup terkejut 'bagaimana bisa seorang manusia biasa mengalahkan sekirei, apa dia juga termasuk sekirei seperti Homura' ucap Matsu dalam hati.

Perlahan gadis berkaca mata itu menyeringgai sambil terus menatap layar monitornya "Akan ada sesuatu yang menarik nanti" gumam Matsu yang mulai terlihat seperti seorang psikopat.

Izumo INN - Front

Nampak Miya sedang menggendong Karasuba kedalam penginapannya. Dia masih terus berpikir siapa sebenarnya pemuda pirang itu, bagaimana bisa manusia mengalahkan sekirei dengan sangat mudah dalam pertarungan, apalagi yang menjadi lawan itu seorang mantan temannya yang dapat dikatakan cukup kuat. Karasuba seorang taichou dari bagian kedisiplinan dikalahkan begitu saja oleh seorang pemuda biasa.

Kedatangan Miya sambil menggendong Karasuba menghadirkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, semua penghuni Izumo INN. Kini yang ada dipikiran semua penghuni Izumo INN pasti Karasuba yang dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri ini dihajar oleh Miya karena melakukan sesuatu.

"Miya-san apa yang terjadi dengannya" Minato membuka suara, Minato Sahashi anak sulung dari Takami Sahashi sekaligus seorang ashikabi yang menjadi penghuni Izumo INN, memiliki surai coklat kehitaman, berumur sekitar 18 tahun dan memiliki enam orang sekirei.

Miya pun menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi saat dirinya bertemu Karasuba dan seorang lelaki bersurai pirang yang, membuat Karasuba sampai seperti itu 'dinon-aktifkan paksa'. Mereka semua yang mendengar apa yang diceritakan Miya itu langsung shock seketika dan mulai membatinkan hal yang sama yaitu 'siapa sosok lelaki bersurai pirang itu'.

Sementara itu disebuah apartement yang terlihat cukup mewah nampak dua sosok berbeda gender sedang duduk dan berbincang ria. "Hah kau ini, kenapa kau menon-aktifkan paksa sekirei nomor 04 heh?" tanya Takami sambil menatap tajam Naruto yang sedang santai menyeruput tehnya. "Hum aku tak suka sikap sombong seperti itu dia meremehkan manusia dan aku juga saat itu hanya membela diri. Orang bodoh macam apa aku ini yang mau menerima pukulan yang menyakitkan dari alien hah" balas Naruto santai. "Tapi masih bisakan kau gunakan cara lain, kenapa harus kau non-aktifkan paksa!" Takami sudah nampak mulai jengkel dengan sikap santai dari mantan ilmuwan itu, karena terlalu santai dan tak peduli dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Naruto masih tetap cuek dan santai menyesap tehnya. "Hinata bisakah kau ambilkan biskuit di kulkas" seru Naruto pada seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang berdiri disampingnya, lalu gadis bernama Hinata itu langsung segera pergi ke arah dapur. "Hn aku ingin menjadikan nomor 04 sebagai sekireiku bersama dengan si nomor 01 itu" balas Naruto dengan santai membuat Takami mengernyitkan alisnya "Hanya itu kau langsung menon-aktifkan paksa nomor 04 heh, bagaimana dengan bagian kedisiplinan nanti? Kau tahukan sekirei yang direfresh akan kehilangan semua memori mereka" ujar Takami masih menatap Naruto yang sedang santai. "Kau tenang sajalah Taka-chan akan kujamin semua berjalan sesuai rencanaku" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Hinata kini sudah datang membawa biskuit yang diminta Naruto, kemudian berdiri lagi disamping Naruto sambil tetap diam. Hinata adalah seorang sekirei bernomor '00' merupakan salah satu dari beberapa sekirei gagal, dapat dilihat dari lambang sekirei yang terlihat jelas di bagian atas dadanya. Hinata memiliki surai ungu gelap, memiliki sifat yang kalem dan murah senyum, sekilas sifatnya itu terlihat seperti sekirei nomor 01 namun dapat dilihat dari data MBI mereka itu sangatlah beda jauh karena Hinata belum pernah menggunakan kekuatannya sejak awal dia dibangkitkan.

"Jadi apa rencanamu hah rubah sialan" Takami masih terus menatap tajam Naruto "Rencanaku itu ra-ha-si-a wkwkwk" balas Naruto tertawa dan langsung saja membuat Takami meledak seketika kemudian menyambar majalah dimeja kecil yang berada disamping kanannya.

PLAKK

"Sialan kau rubah jangan main-main denganku" geram Takami setelah mengeplak kepala pirang Naruto dengan majalah milik Naruto sendiri.

"Kau masih kasar seperti dulu haduhh sakit nih" Naruto meringis mengelus kepalanya, sementara Hinata disampingnya hanya tertawa kecil, Takami terlihat cuek saja mendengar ringisan Naruto.

"Hn kau lakukan saja rencanamu itu dan kuharap kau jangan merepotkanku seperti si Minaka itu, aku harus pergi dulu aku masih ada urusan" ujar Takami kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih meringis dan Hinata.

"Cukup 4 sekirei saja untukku memberi sebuah pelajaran etika untuk si gila Minaka" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringgai tipis kemudian memakan biskuit yang dibawakan Hinata tadi. "Naruto-kun, apa nanti aku bakal punya teman sepertiku untuk menemaniku disini" tanya Hinata "Tentu saja kau akan mendapatkan teman yang sama sepertimu" balas Naruto santai sambil tersenyum, kemudian dia menarik Hinata duduk ke pangkuannya dan mulai mengelus lembut surai indigo Hinata. "Kau takkan sendirian lagi Hinata-chan" bisik Naruto pelan membuat Hinata tersenyum dan langsung memeluk erat Naruto.

[•] [•] [•] [•]

Hari yang cerah di Teito-ku, Naruto seperti biasa melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dosen di universitas Teito. Sudah hampir tengah hari Naruto hanya duduk santai diruangannya tanpa mengerjakan apa-apa, hari ini dia hanya punya waktu mengajar tiga jam saja.

Tok Tok Tok

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar ruangan Naruto. "Silakan masuk" ucap Naruto dari dalam ruangan, dan pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka menampakan seorang gadis bersurai abu-abu a.k.a Karasuba masuk dan langsung menutup pintu. "Kau, aku menantangmu untuk bertarung denganku" desis Karasuba menatap tajam Naruto, namun yang ditatap hanya diam sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Heh kau menantangku dikampus ini bertarung" balas Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh gadis bersurai abu-abu itu. "Hah maaf aku tidak minat" ucap Naruto kemudian mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai membaca buku itu.

"Sialan kau, jangan main-main denganku" desis Karasuba kemudian menghunuskan katananya dan mencoba menyerang Naruto.

TRANKK

Namun sayang belum sempat katana Karasuba mengenai Naruto, sudah ditahan lebih dulu oleh sebuah bilah naginata yang dipegang seorang gadis bersurai indigo a.k.a Hinata. "Jangan berani kau menyentuh Naruto-kun" desis Hinata tajam menatap Karasuba.

'Da-Dari mana gadis itu datang, kenapa aku tak merasakan hawa keberadaannya tadi' Karasuba nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Hinata.

"Mundur atau kau akan merasakan ketajaman dari bilah naginataku ini" ucap Hinata yang terus saja menatap tajam dan melepaskan killing intens ke arah Karasuba, tak lupa juga masih dia masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya menahan katana milik lawannya.

"Sudah cukup Hinata" perintah Naruto, kemudian Hinata langsung menurunkan naginatanya namun tatapannya masih terlihat tajam.

"Hmm kau Karasuba sarungkan katanamu atau akan ku non-aktifkan kau" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang terkesan datar dan mengandung hawa intimidasi.

Karasuba langsung menyarungkan katananya itu mengikuti perkataan Naruto, kemudian dia keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Hinata masih terus menatap Karasuba dengan tatapan tajam. Menyadari kalau sedari tadi Hinata masih menatap pintu dimana Karasuba keluar, dengan tatapan tajam Naruto langsung mendekati dan memeluk Hinata. "Sudah tenangkan dirimu, aku baik-baik saja kok. Dia itu nanti bakal jadi temanmu" ucap Naruto kemudian mengelus surai indigo Hinata. "Tapi kelakuannya itu terlihat kasar Naruto-ku, aku tidak suka" balas Hinata berbalik badan dan memeluk Naruto.

Naruto tahu Hinata itu begitu sangat takut kalau sampai dirinya terluka atau mengalami sesuatu yang buruk. Hinata sangat menyayangi bahkan begitu mencintai Naruto dan tak ingin Naruto terluka. Dan itu semua sudah diketahui Naruto dan juga sangat dipahami Naruto.

Flashback start

Awalnya Hinata sudah dikatakan sebagai sekirei rusak sejak ditemukan dalam kapsul oleh Minaka dan Takami. Namun seiring waktu berlalu Naruto sebagai seorang ilmuwan baru bersama temannya Takehito merawat semua sekirei. Naruto sendiri sering mengutamakan perawatan sekirei nomor 00 'Hinata' yang dikatakan tak dapat diperbaiki lagi. Dengan tekad kuat Naruto tetap berusaha merawat Hinata.

Sampai akhirnya inilah Hinata seorang sekirei yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan 108 sekirei lainnya, dan mampu memakai kekuatan dari 108 sekirei lain saat pupil matanya yang berwarna putih itu berubah menjadi sebuah pola bintang, dia dapat dengan mudah menirukan sampai 100% kekuatan lawannya.

Flashback finish

Kebersamaan mereka sejak awal membuat Hinata sangat mencintai dan takut kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Naruto. Sementara itu kemampuan Hinata sendiri tak pernah diketahui secara penuh oleh Minaka maupun Takami, bagi mereka Hinata hanya sekirei pendamping Naruto dikarenakan Naruto tak pernah mau ada seorang pun yang mencampuri pekerjaannya. Namun ada seorang sahabat Naruto yang sangat mengetahui kemampuan Hinata, Asama Takehito sahabat Naruto sesama ilmuwan.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

'**Sekirei Number 00**'

Siang itu Hinata berbelanja kebutuhan apartement seperti bahan makanan dan beberapa pasang baju bagaimana pun Hinata itu seorang wanita, insting sebagai seorang wanita 'shopping' tetap ada pada dirinya. Naruto sudah memberikan dia credit card dengan uang yang cukup karena Naruto percaya kalau Hinata, sekalipun memiliki hobby shopping tetap saja Hinata memiliki batasan tersendiri saat berbelanja suatu barang yang dia sukai.

Kali ini Hinata sedang berada dalam sebuah butik pakaian dalam wanita dan sedang memilah-milah beberapa pakaian dalam seperti cd dan bra, pada akhirnya Hinata mengambil sepasang cd dan bra berwarna violet dengan desain berenda. "Uhmm pasti nanti Naruto-kun suka" gumam Hinata dan langsung berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar pakaian dalam yang dipilihnya.

Setelah selesai dari butik pakaian dalam Hinata kembali melanjutkan aktifitas shoppingnya dan berjalan menuju pasar swalayan. Hinata langsung mengambil sebuah troly belanja, kemudian dia mulai berjalan dan memilih setiap bahan-bahan makanan yang diperlukan.

Sekitar satu jam lebih kemudian, nampak Hinata keluar dari pasar swalayan itu sambil membawa empat bungkusan besar belanjaan dikedua tangan masing-masing dua bungkusan. "Hari ini panas sekali, mungkin sebaiknya aku membeli es krim" gumam Hinata kemudian dia berjalan menuju ke arah sebuah mobil es krim. Hinata langsung saja memesan es krim vanilla blue 'Yummy enak dan terasa menyegarkan' ucap Hinata dalam hatinya sambil terus menjilati es krimnya itu.

Tanpa sengaja Hinata melihat sesosok gadis kecil terlihat sedang kebingungan ditengah jalan dan sedang membawa keranjang belanjaan. "Sekirei kecil nomor 108 kah" gumam Hinata dalam hati "Tapi kenapa dia disini apakah dia belum punya ashikabi" lanjut Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata pun mendekati gadis kecil itu "Hello adik kecil apa kau sedang tersesat?" tanya Hinata yang sudah berada didepan gadis itu. "Sepertinya iya Onee-chan, aku mau berbelanja tapi bingung mau kemana dulu" balas gadis kecil itu. "Oh jadi begitu, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata lagi sambil tersenyum lembut, "Namaku Kudravyka, Nee-chan cukup panggil aku Ku" balas gadis kecil itu. "Baiklah Ku-chan mari sini Nee-chan temanin, Ku-chan bisa memanggilku 'Hinata' saja" ujar Hinata kemudian lagi Ku dan Hinata berbelanja bersama.

Namun Ku maupun Hinata jelas menyadari kalau sedari tadi mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Ku sedang dibuntuti oleh dua orang. Hinata tak terlalu mau mempedulikan dua orang yang membuntuti Ku, dia tetap menemani Ku berbelanja apa saja yang diperlukan didapur.

Sekitar tiga jam berlalu akhirnya Ku sudah selesai mendapatkan apa saja yang dibutuhkannya mulai dari ikan, sayur, dan beberapa buah-buahan segar serta bumbu masakan. "Ku-chan sekarang sudah didapatkan semua yang diperlukan, bagaimana kalau Nee-chan traktir makan es krim mau gak?" tawar Hinata dan dibalas anggukan dari sekirei kecil itu.

Setelah membeli es krim, Ku mengajak Hinata ke tempatnya Izumo INN, walau awalnya Hinata tak ingin pergi karena harus segera pulang, tapi gadis kecil itu terus memohon dan inilah mereka sudah berada didepan Izumo INN sambil membawa beberapa belanjaan.

"Tadaima" ucap Ku yang baru saja sampai.

"Ara Ku-chan sudah datang Okaerinasai" balas Miya "Eh siapa dia Ku-chan?" tanya Miya saat mendapati sosok asing dibelakang Ku.

"Ano dia Hinata-nee-chan yang membantu Ku berbelanja sedari tadi" ujar Ku sambil menunduk.

"Oh begitu yah, perkenalkan aku Asama Miya pemilik penginapan ini" balas Miya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Aku Hinata Namikaze salam kenal" balas Hinata yang sudah menjabat tangan Miya.

Selesai perkenalan singkat itu Miya pun langsung mengajak Hinata untuk masuk dan mengajaknya untuk ngobrol berdua. Miya jelas sebagai Queen of Sekirei dapat mengetahui kalau Hinata adalah seorang sekirei seperti dirinya, namun Miya tidak mengetahui berapa nomor identitas sekirei yang dimiliki Hinata.

"Sambil menunggu makan malam bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol dulu Hinata-san" tawar Miya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

Kini kedua gadis itu sedang duduk diteras bagian belakang.

"Hinata-san kamu itu seorang sekirei kan" ucap Miya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Begitulah Miya-san, aku seorang sekirei"

"Apakah kau tahu Hinata-san kalau tadi kau itu sebenarnya punya kesempatan mengeliminasi Ku dalam permainan sekirei"

"Uhmm aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu lagi pula Naruto-kun tak menyukai pertarungan"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Iya Naruto-kun, dia adalah ashikabiku yang tak pernah mau terlibat dalam permainan sekirei"

"Begitu yah? Sepertinya ashikabimu baik yah?"

"Yups, Naruto-kun itu baik dan selalu menjagaku dan menyayangiku"

"Wah aku jadi penasaran siapa itu ashikabimu Hinata-san"

"Hihi Naruto-kun, bekerja sebagai dosen disalah satu universitas, universitas Teito-ku"

"Ehh jadi dia dosen yah?"

"Yups, lebih tepatnya professor hihihi"

Kedua wanita itu terus saja bercerita mulai dari tentang ashikabi dan sekirei sampai dengan s'gala macam hal yang disukai wanita -Girls Talk- tanpa terasa hari sudah semakin sore.

"MAKANAN SUDAH SIAP!" teriak Musubi dari arah dapur.

"Wah makanan sudah siap ayo kita makan dulu Hinata-san" ajak Miya.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu merepotkan Miya-san" balas Hinata sedikit merasa tidak enak.

"Hihihi tidakk apa-apa ayo kita ke ruang makan Hinata-san" ajak Miya, kemudian kedua wanita itu berjalan menuju ruang makan yang sudah ada semua penghuni mulai dari: Minato - Uzume - Ku - Kazehana - Homura - Musubi - Tsukiumi - dan Matsu - ditambah Miya dan Hinata yang baru saja masuk dalam ruangan itu. Beberapa pasang mata dalam ruangan itu menatap Hinata dan Miya.

"Oya-sama siapa dia?" tanya Uzume dan Matsu bersamaan saat mereka melihat kehadiran sosok wanita lain. Sementara Tsukiumi dan Kazehana masih terus menatap Hinata yang berada tepat di belakang Miya dan sedang tersenyum. "Ohh dia ini Hinata-san orang yang sudah membantu Ku berbelanja tadi" balas Miya kemudian duduk di ujung meja makan "Hinata-san silakan duduk" ajak Miya, dan Hinata pun duduk disamping kiri Miya. Makan malam pun dimulai seperti biasa dalam Izumo INN, ada perdebatan antara Musubi dan Tsukiumi diikuti Ku, mereka saling berlomba menyuapi Minato. Homura yang duduk makan sambil diam, Kazehana dan Uzume yang mulai berceloteh ria dengan sake mereka.

Drrrtttt Drrrttt

Tiba-tiba handphone milik Minato bergetar dan berbunyi, Minato langsung saja menekan tombol panggilan masuk dan menerima panggilan.

"Humm Kaa-san ada apa?"

"Oh begitu, disini cukup ramai seperti biasa"

"Kaa-san akan datang? Untuk apa?"

"Oke kalau begitu"

Tutt Tutt Tutt

"Sepertinya Kaa-san ku akan datang malam ini Oya-sama" ucap Minato kemudian memakan sushinya.

"Jadi Takami-san akan datang rupanya, baiklah" balas Miya dan melanjutkan makannya kembali.

Beberapa menit setelah mereka selesai makan terdengar klakson mobil dari luar. Musubi pun langsung berjalan ke pintu depan dan membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan dapat dilihatnya seorang wanita berpakaian lab, dan ada juga seorang pria berpakaian kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak serta rambut pirang diikat pony tail.

Musubi mempersilakan Takami serta lelaki pirang itu untuk masuk. Tepat sampai diruang makan Takami langsung menyapa semua yang sedang duduk diruangan itu.

"Konbanwa minna, eh ada Hinata-chan juga yah" sapa Takami, kemudian dari belakang Takami muncul seorang pria berkuncir kuda. "Hinata kau ada disini ternyata" ucap pria itu a.k.a Naruto.

"Ehh Naruto-kun, gomenne aku belum pulang" Hinata langsung berjalan dan mendekat ke arah Naruto kemudian menunduk, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata kemudian dia mengacak pelan surai indigo gadis itu.

Disisi lain nampak Miya terlihat cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran lelaki pirang yang ditemuinya, beberapa waktu lalu. Lelaki yang menon-aktifkan paksa Karasuba, kini ada didepannya dan juga merupakan ashikabi dari Hinata yang sudah dia anggap sebagai temannya.

"Siapa dia Takami-san?" tanya Miya yang terus menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Oh dia" Takami menoleh singkat ke arah Naruto "Dia Namikaze Naruto seorang mantan ilmuwan yang pernah bekerja di MBI, sekaligus sahabat Takehito" ujar Takami

"Sahabat?" beo Miya

"Memangnya dia siapa Miya?" tanya Kazehana yang menangkap tatapan tajam Miya ke arah pria bernama Naruto itu.

"Dia orang yang sudah menon-aktifkan paksa Karasuba beberapa waktu yang lalu" balas Miya, dan sontak saja semua orang diruangan itu shock seketika -minus Takami, Hinata, Miya, Naruto-.

"Hei sudahlah tak perlu seperti itu" ucap Takami berusaha mengembalikan suasana dalam ruangan itu. Namun sayangnya tatapan semua yang ada disana masih terlihat dalam mode waspada dan siaga siap bertarung. "Ara Ara jadi ini rumahnya Takehito terlihat menarik dan apa dia itu anakmu Taka-chan" tanya Naruto pada Takami saat dia melihat Minato "Yah dia anakku Minato Sahashi" balas Takami "Kau tahu Taka-chan, anakmu itu berpotensi jadi harem king lho hahahaha" tawa Naruto dan langsung saja mendapatkan-

BLETAK

"Jangan kau buat anakku menjadi orang mesum sepertimu rubah sialan" desis Takami setelah dia menjitak kepala kuning Naruto.

"Auwwwh ittaaii nee" ringgis Naruto memegang kepalanya yang muncul benjolan akibat jitakan manis dari Takami.

"Memangnya aku peduli apa" balas Takami cuek

Hinata mengelus-elus kepala kuning ashikabinya yang benjol itu sambil tertawa kecil. Sementara itu beberapa orang dalam ruangan itu sweatdrop seketika melihat adegan absurd itu. 'Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu dikatakan kuat' batin semua orang dalam ruangan itu -minus Takami - Miya - Hinata - Naruto-.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian setelah adegan konyol yang begitu absurd, Takami menjelaskan siapa Naruto itu dan sesekali mereka yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut dibuat shock. Kenyataan mengenai Naruto yang bisa dikatakan lebih gila dari Minaka, karena Naruto sendiri melakukan beberapa percobaan yang ekstrim pada fisiknya. Dia mencampurkan DNA dari sekirei 01 sampai 10 ke dalam tubuhnya, membuat struktur genetik tubuhnya berubah seketika sehingga dia memiliki kemampuan layaknya seorang sekirei, serta akses menon-aktifkan sekirei lainnya seperti layaknya sekirei pada umumnya.

Selain itu juga mereka dibuat terkejut dengan kemampuan Hinata yang tak dapat disentuh atau dinon-aktifkan oleh pihak MBI, dikarenakan Hinata adalah sekirei khusus yang sudah terikat kontrak absolute dengan Naruto.

"Jadi bisa diketahui nomor identitas sekirei Hinata itu Takami-san" tanya Kazehana

"Humm identitas sekirei Hinata itu 00" ucapan Takami membuat beberapa respon pandangan penuh tanda tanya dari beberapa orang.

"Maksud anda apa Takami-san" tanya Miya

Takami menghela nafas sejenak "Sepertinya ini akan menjadi penjelasan yang cukup panjang" ucap Takami lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kini malah tertidur dipaha Hinata.

'Heh sejak kapan dia tidur' batin Minato - Musubi - Miya - Kazehana - Uzume - Homura - Tsukiumi - Matsu - dan Ku sweatdrop seketika.

Flashback start

Dulu tepatnya setelah penemuan pesawat luar angkasa yang berisi 108 sekirei itu, Minaka dan Takami mengajak Takehito dan Naruto dalam penelitian makhluk bernama sekirei.

Suatu hari waktu dimana Naruto sedang berjalan bersama dengan Takami berkeliling pulau tempat dimana mereka menemukan pesawat sekirei itu, Naruto tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah kapsul yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat ditemukan pesawat sekirei itu.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu Naruto pun mulai berusaha membuka kapsul itu, dan dengan usaha yang cukup keras Naruto berhasil membukanya. Di dalam kapsul itu terdapat seorang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri, Naruto menyadari kalau gadis itu mungkin juga seorang sekirei. Dan langsung membawa gadis itu ke pusat penelitian, tepatnya dipesawat sekirei.

Kedatangan Naruto sambil membawa seorang gadis dalam gendongannya disambut Minaka dan Takehito, kemudian mereka langsung membawa gadis itu ke salah satu ruangan perawatan untuk segera dirawat. Seiring berjalannya waktu Minaka melihat kalau gadis yang dibawa oleh Naruto itu tak bisa diselamatkan, karena detak jantung gadis itu perlahan semakin lemah serta tingkat potensial kekuatan gadis itu 0, yang berarti gadis itu tidak ada untungnya sama sekali.

Namun Naruto dengan tekad kuat dia terus saja merawat gadis itu sekalipun detak jantung gadis itu sudah tak ada sama sekali. Naruto tak pernah sedikit pun menyerah dia tetap terus mengontrol dan merawat gadis itu. Takehito yang melihatnya merasa simpati, bagaimana tidak sahabatnya itu dengan tanpa henti terus merawat gadis yang bisa alien itu yang dikatakan tak berguna oleh Minaka dengan sabar.

Setahun sudah berlalu, detak jantung gadis itu sudah tak ada lagi. Namun Naruto tetap saja setia merawat gadis itu, dia mengabaikan tugasnya itu sebagai ilmuwan hanya demi seorang gadis.

Sampai akhirnya disuatu malam tubuh gadis itu tiba-tiba saja bercahaya cukup terang, membuat Naruto yang saat itu sedang tertidur kelelahan, segera terbangun saat matanya dipaksa terbuka oleh seberkas cahaya menyilaukan dari tabung tempat dimana dia merawat gadis itu.

Naruto mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mengumpulkan sepenuhnya kesadaran yang dia miliki. Kini dapat dilihatnya gadis dalam tabung itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Ap-Apakah ini mimpi" ucap Naruto seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan kerjanya sekaligus tempat dimana dia merawat gadis itu terbuka di dobrak oleh tiga orang temannya. Minaka yang melihat gadis atau sekirei dalam tabung sedang menatap Naruto, langsung tersenyum kemudian mengambil sebuah alat potential power untuk mengukur sampai dimana kemampuan sekirei yang dirawat Naruto itu.

Namun sayang sekali potential power tetap saja menunjukkan hasil yang sama, seperti pertama kalinya dia mengukur potential power gadis itu.

"Hah tetap saja tidak berguna" gumam Minaka kemudian keluar dari ruangan Naruto.

"Selamat yah kawan kau berhasil membuatnya bangun" ucap Takehito sembari menepuk bahu Naruto yang kini masih terlihat bingung.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?" tanya Naruto sembari mengucek-ucek matanya.

Bruakk

"Ittaaii nee, kenapa kau meninjuku hah Takami" ringgis Naruto saat dia mendapatkan tinjuan dari Takami, tepat diwajahnya.

"Oh hanya ingin membuktikan padamu kalau ini bukanlah mimpi" ucap Takami dengan tampang watados, dan langsung di deathglare oleh Naruto, sementara itu Takehito hanya sweatdrop seketika melihat adegan absurd didepannya.

"Rawatlah dia dan berikan dia pakaian, jangan seenaknya kau melihat tubuhnya telanjang begitu kau seperti orang mesum saja" ucap Takehito.

"Seperti kau tak mesum saja memandangi tubuh si nomor 01 itu saat kau melakukan perawatan" balas Naruto.

Bletakk Bletakk

"Kalian berdua itu memang mesum!" bentak Takami setelah menjitak kepala Takehito dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

Waktu pun terus berlalu Naruto kembali bekerja melakukan tugasnya sebagai ilmuwan dan kini dia mendapat seorang asisten yang bisa dikatakan cantik menawan. Namun beberapa tahun kemudian Naruto pun berhenti dari project itu, saat dimana sahabatnya Takehito tewas dibunuh oleh beberapa orang yang tidak dikenal.

Flashback finish

"Karena Hinata berada diluar dari 108 sekirei lain maka dia disebut sekirei 00" jelas Takami.

Mendengar cerita masa lalu tentang Naruto yang juga ternyata adalah mantan ilmuwan, dan juga mengenai asal-usul Hinata yang juga merupakan seorang sekirei unik dengan nomor '00' membuat para pendengar setia diruangan itu mengeluarkan respon yang berbeda-beda.

Kazehana: "Ternyata kisah cintanya itu sungguh mengharukan, andaikan saja aku belum menjadi sekirei dari Minato. Aku mau jadi sekirei Naruto"

Homura: [diam sambil memandangi Naruto yang kini sedang tidur pulas]

Minato: "Tak kusangka pengalaman Naruto-san seperti itu, sungguh hebat dan tangguh"

Matsu: "Pengalaman penjantan tangguh"

Miya: [membatin: jadi dia sahabat Takehito yah]

Tsukiumi: "Dia lelaki yang gila namun setia" [membatin: tapi apa mungkin gadis itu tak punya potential power layaknya seorang sekirei]

Uzume: "Kyaa andai saja aku bisa jadi sekireinya senangnya punya ashikabi yang perhatian, eh aku kan kosong tak punya ashikabi. Hehe ada suatu kesempatan"

Musubi & Ku: [menjadi pendengar setia dengan mata blink-blink kagum dengan Naruto]

Hinata: [wajahnya memerah mengingat pertama kalinya dia terbangun dan belum mengetahui apa-apa]

"Ennggghh apa kau sudah selesai menceritakan dongeng pada mereka Taka-chan" Naruto mulai membuka matanya dengan malas memandang ke arah Takami.

Bletak

"Itu bukan dongeng baka no kitsune!" balas Takami setelah menjitak Naruto.

"Bisakah kau tidak menjitakku terus heh Takami, kau tahu itu sakit" ringgis Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Memang apa peduliku" balas Takami cuek.

Setelah Naruto - Hinata - Takami langsung segera pulang ke tempat mereka masing-masing, Naruto mengantarkan Takami ke gedung MBI kemudian dia kembali ke apartementnya bersama dengan Hinata.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

**Sekirei Number 00**

Seminggu berlalu dan penghuni penginapan yang berada di Izumo INN sudah mengenal baik siapa itu Naruto. Dilain sisi beredar kabar pula bahwa Minaka Hiroto kini sudah kembali, namun masih berdiam diri dimansionnya. Banyak berita yang mengatakan kalau dia akan mendirikan bangunan baru menggantikan bangunan lamanya yang kini sudah hancur.

- Mansion Minaka -

"Heh dia sudah menampakan diri dengan sekirei uniknya itu ternyata. Ini akan menjadi semakin menarik khukhukhu" tawa Minaka mengetahui kemunculan Naruto kembali. "Baiklah permainan akan kembali dilanjutkan khukhukhukhu" lanjut Minaka yang tertawa aneh. Kemudian professor bersurai putih itu mengambil laptop miliknya dan mengirim sesuatu.

**'NOTIFICATION'**

Babak Ketiga Dimulai

Kalian akan melangsung sebuah permainan dimana kali ini setiap sekirei harus membunuh atau minimal menciderai ashikabi lawannya sampai sekarat.

Bagi mereka yang berhasil mendapatkan korban minimal tiga orang ashikabi lawan akan dinyatakan lulus pada test ini dan memiliki perlindungan khusus dari MBI dan takkan disentuh oleh siapa pun sampai babak selanjutnya.

Dan juga ada info terbaru mengenai kemunculan seoorang ashikabi baru dengan sekirei 00 dan belum terdeteksi kekuatannya, jika ada yang bersedia bertarung mengorbankan diri menghadapinya akan mendapatkan hadiah khusus berupa uang tunai:

100.000.000 ¥

Jika bernyali temukan dan kalahkan

'The Lost Ashikabi'

**'Minaka Hiroto'**

Seketika pesan itu pun langsung tersebar menuju para ashikabi yang berada di Shinsou Teito, dan merupakan tanda awal dimana babak ketiga dari permainan sekirei dimulai.

- Apartement Naruto -

"Jadi kau membuat mereka mengejarku Minaka, akan ku layani permainan konyolmu ini mari kita lihat siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya" Naruto menyeringgai tipis setelah membaca email yang dikirim Minaka. "Hinata-chan apakah kau ingin menari" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk memainkan sebuah game bernama 'Dynasty Warrior 7' dilaptopnya. "Eh menari? Boleh juga Naruto-kun" balas Hinata tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Tapi nanti kalau mereka sampai terluka bagaimana Naruto-kun" tanya Hinata lagi, namun masih tetap memainkan gamenya itu tanpa henti Hinata terus melakukan combo attack menggunakan karakter 'Yue Ying' dengan senjata tombak bisentou milik 'Guan Yu'.

"Tenang saja kau hanya perlu melumpuhkan saja lawanmu dengan menyerang titik vital mereka menggunakan sisi tumpul senjatamu" ujar Naruto santai sambil memakan biskuit coklatnya.

"Hinata-chan bukankah ini sudah waktu untuk makan malam?" tanya Naruto dan langsung saja Hinata berteriak panik. "Kyaa gomenne aku lupa hehe" cengir Hinata kemudian langsung pergi ke arah dapur mempersiapkan makan malam. Disisi lain Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Hinata yang lucu dan jadi pelupa kalau sudah bermain game.

Dan malam itu Hinata dan Naruto makan bersama seperti biasanya, diselingi canda tawa. "Aaa ayo buka mulutnya manis" seru Naruto menyuapkan sepotong tempura udang ke Hinata, dan langsung dilahap Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Naruto-kun juga nih buka mulutnya aaa" balas Hinata yang menyuapi Naruto sepotong kecil daging asap dan dilahap Naruto dengan nikmat. "Nyumm enaknya hehe" seru Naruto sambil mengunyah daging asap yang diberi Hinata. "Hihi tentu saja enaklah, siapa dulu yang masak" Hinata tersenyum sambil ketawa menunjuk dadanya dengan bangga.

Naruto dan Hinata terus melahap makanan yang dimasak Hinata dan saling menyuapi satu dengan yang lain dengan mesra. "Kemarikan wajahmu Naruto-kun, itu ada noda saos dipinggiran bibir" Hinata mengambil selembar tissue dan langsung membersihkan saos dari pinggiran bibir Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan, Hinata memang sangat atau bisa dikatakan super perhatian pada Naruto.

Selesai makan kedua insan itu langsung mencuci peralatan makan yang mereka gunakan, dan menyimpan sisa makanan didalam lemari makanan. "Hinata-chan mau mandi bareng" seru Naruto yang kini hanya mengenakan handuk dan berdiri didepan kamar mandi. "Heh nanti malah bukan mandi jadinya Naruto-kun, tapi kalau kau mau kenapa tidak" balas Hinata dengan senyum menggoda, "Hehe bercanda kok Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai handuk tepat dipinggangnya, rambutnya masih terlihat basah serta tetesan air mengalir didada bidangnya yang terlihat cukup atletis. "Hinata-chan tidak mandi hah" tanya Naruto yang sedang mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk kecil. "Nanti sebentar Naruto-kun" balas Hinata kemudian dia keluar dari kamar tanpa sehelai kain menutupi tubuhnya, memperlihatkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang mulus, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata sekalipun tak dapat dipungkiri kejantanannya sudah terlihat tegak layaknya tiang bendera. "Hihihi Naruto-kun terangsang yah" goda Hinata sambil tersenyum nakal melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Errr cepat mandi sana nanti aku bisa memakanmu kalau masih saja berdiri didepanku, apalagi tanpa pakaian" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang nampak memerah. "Hihi menggodamu selalu menyenangkan" ucap Hinata dengan nada menggoda kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah memerah berasap.

"Awas kau nanti Hinata-chan ku balas" gumam Naruto kemudian langsung masuk ke kamar.

• • • •

KRINGG KRINGG

"Hoaems sudah waktunya mandi" gumam Naruto sambil mengucek matanya, menoleh ke samping dapat dilihat gadis bersurai indigo itu, masih tidur dengan lelap tanpa menggunakan busana apapun dan sedang dalam posisi memeluk dirinya. "Hmm Hinata-chan ayo bangun" panggil Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Hinata. Dan perlahan gadis dengan surai indigo itu pun mulai menggeliat, membuka kelopak matanya menatap Naruto. "Engghh kau jahat Naruto-kun, sakit tahu selangkanganku kau tusuk terus selama tiga jam non-stop" rengek Hinata dengan manja. "Heh sakit yah hehe maaf deh Hinata-chan" Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata kemudian mengecup singkat kening Hinata.

"Huh cuma dikening" dengus Hinata "Maunya di bibir Naruto-kun" rengek Hinata manja sambil terus memeluk Naruto.

"Hehe iya iya" Naruto pun mulai mengecup bibir Hinata 'cup' 'eumphhh aumphh' namun perlahan kecupan itu mulai berubah menjadi lumatan yang perlahan semakin liar. 'aummpphh eeummphhh' 'eummpph aummpph' Naruto dan Hinata saling melumat bibir masing-masing dan bertukar saliva. "Eumpph hah hah ehm" nampak keduanya sudah mengakhiri french kiss mereka dipagi hari karena kebutuhan akan oksigen. Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir Hinata sekali lagi. "Aku mandi dulu yah Hinata-chan" Naruto melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit berlalu Naruto kini sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya, berupa celana panjang hitam dan kemeja putih bergaris yang berada di luar, sepatu hitam dan kacamata hitam santainya. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto sudah terkenal di kampus sebagai dosen tereksentrik, dan memiliki kepopuleran yang cukup tinggi. Naruto langsung berjalan ke ruang makan, dapat dilihatnya Hinata hanya menggunakan cd dan bra violet, sedang membuatkannya roti isi serta susu.

"Sebelum berangkat makan dulu, aku mau mandi sebentar cup~" ucap Hinata kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Naruto.

• • • •

Naruto kini sudah sampai dikampus tempat dia mengajar bersama Hinata yang selalu menemani dan juga melindunginya, sekalipun dia memiliki kemampuan fisik yang hampir 'setara' dengan Hinata namun tetap saja Hinata tak pernah mau membiarkan Naruto sendirian.

Sekarang Naruto sedang mengajar disalah satu kelas, sementara Hinata seperti biasa duduk santai diruangan Naruto. Awalnya Hinata sering sekali menunggu Naruto di depan kelas manapun yang menjadi tempat mengajar Naruto, namun karena nasehat Naruto agar Hinata rileks sejenak, Naruto meminta Hinata untuk menunggu diruangannya saja saat dia sedang mengajar. Dan nasehat dari Naruto itu dituruti oleh Hinata secara terpaksa.

Tanpa terasa waktu mengajar Naruto dikelasnya sudah selesai dan dia segera keluar dari kelas itu, menuju ruangannya karena dia tahu Hinata pasti sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

Clek

Naruto memasuki ruangannya dan nampak kini dimatanya Hinata sedang bermain game portable yang dia belikan beberapa bulan lalu. "Hina-chan hari ini mau kau ingin kita kemana" "Humm kita ke bioskop saja Naruto-kun, kudengar ada film bagus" ucap Hinata lalu menyimpan PSPnya.

Setelah merapikan semua perlengkapan mengajar diruangannya. Naruto dan Hinata langsung saja keluar dan berjalan menuju ke bioskop, namun tanpa sengaj perjalanan mereka dicegat oleh dua orang gadis bersurai merah muda dan abu-abu.

"Hei nona-nona bisakah kalian minggir, kalian itu menghalangi jalanku tahu" ucap Naruto santai tak mempedulikan kalau wanita bersurai abu-abu itu memakai senjata. "Heh kalau kau ingin lewat kau harus kalahkan kami dulu" ucap Benitsubasa.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk bermain dengan kalian nona-nona dan sekarang minggirlah beberapa menit lagi film yang akan ku tonton akan segera dimulai" balas Naruto santai sambil tersenyum.

"Kau! Haihane ayo beri dia pelajaran!" teriak Benitsubasa pada temannya yang bercakar itu.

Haihane langsung menyerang Naruto memakai kedua cakarnya dengan sangat cepat.

**Zankaku no Tsume** [Talons of Execution]

Haihane bersalto diudara kemudian meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Naruto layaknya sebuah bor yang siap menghancurkan lawannya. Namun serangan Haihane ditepis Hinata menggunakan bilah naginatanya "Tsk takkan kubiarkan tangan kotormu menyentuh Naruto-kun" desis Hinata sambil terus menekan naginatanya itu, membuat serangan dari Haihane terhenti seketika.

Benitsuba yang melihat serangan Haihane ditahan oleh Hinata, langsung mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Naruto.

**Shockwave**

Benitsuba melesat ke arah Naruto dan melesatkan tinjunya itu disertai gelombang kejut destruktif, namun dengan mudahnya kepalan tinjunya sudah ditangkap oleh Naruto. -Greep- Naruto langsung menarik tangan Benitsuba dan melemparkannya ke arah Haihane yang sedang bertarung dengan Hinata. -Bruakh- Haihane yang sedang fokus menyerang Hinata saat itu langsung tertindih oleh Benitsuba yang baru saja dilempar Naruto.

"Ouch sialan kau pirang" geram Benitsuba marah karena baru kali ini dia dilempar oleh seorang manusia. Benitsuba langsung berdiri kemudian melesat ke arah Naruto melayangkan kepalan tinjunya itu, Naruto yang melihat Benitsuba yang sudah siap menyerangnya segera menunduk. Dan membuat tinjuan Benitsuba hanya melewatinya saja. Disisi lain nampak Haihane sudah kembali berdiri dan bersiap menyerang Hinata.

**Shokei no Tsume** [Claws of Execution] teriak Haihane kemudian melesat dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat memutari Hinata, dan menyerang Hinata dengan cakarnya dari berbagai sisi.

Trank Trank Trank

Dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan lawannya, Hinata menepis setiap serangan Haihane dengan cepat menggunakan naginatanya, membuat bunyi bagai dentingan musik tak beraturan saat dimana cakar tajam Haihane beradu dengan bilah tajam naginata milik Hinata.

"Kau! Rasakan ini sialan!" geram Benitsubasa kemudian meninju tanah tempatnya berpijak.

**Gekeishin** [Extreme Earthquake] tinjuan milik Benitsubasa langsung menciptakan getaran yang sangat kuat, membelah tanah membuat Naruto sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya.

**Tsunami** [Big Wave] ucap Naruto dan langsung saja tercipta gelombang air besar dari kehampaan menerjang Benitsuba. "Ba-Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia punya kekuatan seperti itu" Benitsubasa nampak shock saat dimana Naruto menciptakan gelombang air besar ke arahnya.

Disisi lain Haihane juga nampak terkejut dengan serangan yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Kesempatan dimana Haihane sedang hilang konsentrasi akibat serangan Naruto pada Benitsubasa langsung saja dimanfaatkan Hinata.

**"First Flower: Tsubaki"** Hinata mencondongkan badannya kedepan, dengan bilah naginatanya sudah menyentuh tanah. Tatapan Hinata tetap terfokus ke arah lawannya, secara perlahan dari dalam tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan luapan aura berupa wangi bunga lavender.

**"Second Flower: Botan"** Hinata mendorongkan tubuhnya kedepan menggunakan tolakan pada kaki kanannya, dan melakukan double slash membentuk 'crossing slash' ke arah Haihane.

Haihane dengan refleks cepat berusaha menahan tebasan Hinata dengan kedua cakarnya disilang didepan dadanya, namun sayang secara perlahan kedua cakarnya itu mulai retak. -Kraak- Haihane dengan cepat segera terdorong ke arah belakang.

**"Third Flower: Kuchinashi"** Hinata melakukan tebasan diagonal dari atas ke bawah saat dimana Haihane terdorong. -Classhh-

"Arrggghhhh" jerit Haihane saat tebasan Hinata menyabet dadanya menciptakan luka besar yang menganga. Membuat kesadaran Haihane lenyap seketika, disisi lain Benitsubasa yang perlahan mulai berdiri dari serangan Naruto nampak shock saat melihat kawannya sudah terkapar.

Naruto yang melihat serangan Hinata pada sekirei bersurai abu-abu itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saja. "Hah sudah kubilang jangan sampai seperti itu Hinata-chan" teriak Naruto merasa kasihan dengan gadis bersurai abu-abu itu. "Oups maaf Naruto-kun aku tak sengaja" balas Hinata sambil menunduk namun masih memegang erat naginatanya, kemudian menatap ke arah Haihane yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dipeluk Benitsuba.

"Hinata ayo kita pergi filmnya akan segera mulai nih" ajak Naruto kemudian berjalan pergi diikuti Hinata, meninggalkan Benitsuba dan Haihane.

"Sialan kalian akan kubalas kalian nanti" desis Benitsuba dan langsung menggendong Haihane dipunggungnya kemudian segera pergi menjauh dari tempat itu, menuju tempat ashikabi mereka.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu nampak seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat sedari tadi sudah menonton pertarungan antara empat orang itu. "Uhmm aku pastikan pemuda itu nanti akan jadi ashikabiku" ucap gadis itu, kemudian langsung menghilang dalam butiran debu.

Naruto mengambil handphonenya dan langsung menelpon Takami:

"Moshi-Moshi Takami sebaiknya persiapkan perawatan darurat untuk Aoi Sekirei, karena dia tadi mencoba menyerangku"

"Hei hei aku tak menon-aktifkannya, aku hanya menciderainya saja"

"Sungguh aku tak membuat kerusakan para pada tubuh sekirei itu"

"Kau cek saja sendiri nanti, aku mau pergi dulu bersama Hinata, bye"

Naruto memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan Takami kemudian melanjutkan harinya bersama Hinata.

[Break Scene]

Setelah puas memadu kasih dan memanjakan sang sekirei kesayangannya itu sekaligus menjadi kekasih dan istrinya, Naruto langsung mengajak Hinata kembali ke apartement mereka dengan membawa banyak belanjaan, mulai dari segala macam kebutuhan rumah sampai kebutuhan sekunder kesenangan Hinata, berupa game.

"Hinata-chan mau mandi bareng sayang" ajak Naruto yang sudah melepaskan pakaiannya dan memakai handuk sepinggang. "Uhm Naruto-kun silakan duluan saja nanti aku menyusul" balas Hinata dari kamar. Naruto kemudian langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan berendam di dalam bathtub sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati rendaman tubuhnya dalam air hangat.

Srettt

Pintu kamar mandi pun bergeser dan nampaklah seorang wanita bersurai indigo tanpa sehelai kain menutupi tubuh mulusnya. "Naruto-kun~" Hinata memanggil sang ashikabinya dengan nada yang terkesan begitu sensual. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sang kekasih atau istrinya itu.

"Humm ayo sini Hina-chan" balas Naruto yang masih tetap berendam santai dalam bathtubnya, perlahan Hinata mulai mendekati Naruto, masuk dalam bathtub kemudian menindih Naruto.

"Uhmm Naru-kun gosokin badanku donk" pinta Hinata dengan nada manja dan masih terus saja menindih Naruto. "Dasar manja" Naruto perlahan mendorong pelan Hinata, mengambil sabun dan mulai menggosok bagian dada Hinata. Sesekali Naruto meremas kedua oppai Hinata. "Enghhhh ahnn Naru-kun nakal aahhn" desah Hinata saat oppainya itu diremas sang ashikabi. "Hina-chan terangsang yah hehe" goda Naruto saat melihat ekspresi Hinata dan desahan halus Hinata.

"Mou, Naru-kun jahat sih. Kan dibilang digosok bukan diremas" Hinata merengek dengan nada manjanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan itu semakin membuat dia terlihat lucu dimata sang ashikabinya. "Hehe maaf deh Hina-chan" balas Naruto kemudian mulai menggosokan lagi sabun ke dada dan punggung Hinata.

Perlahan tangan Naruto mulai mengusapkan busa sabun ke bagian selangkangan Hinata yang tak elak membuat Hinata harus mendesah. "Ssh aahh Na-Naru-kun te-terus" racau Hinata saat Naruto menggesekan jarinya dibibir vagina Hinata dan memilin-milin bagian clitoris Hinata. "Oh ahnnn Na-Naru-kun nn-nikmat ahnnn" Hinata tak kuasa menahan diri, terus meracau, sedikit menggeliat, sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Semakin lama setiap sentuhan gesekan tangan Naruto pada bagian intim Hinata, semakin membuat Hinata seakan-akan melayang ke surga ketujuh. Jemari tangan Naruto kini sudah memasuki liang vagina Hinata, keluar-masuk menggesek dinding vagina Hinata, "Ahhnn auuhhn NN-Naru-kun aahhn nhh ahhn enak Naru-kun" racau Hinata menggeliat semakin tak karuan.

"Humm enak yah? Mau yang lebih cepat Hime?" bisik Naruto sambil menjilat telinga Hinata dan dua jarinya masih tetap bermain dalam vagina Hinata, dengan bebas keluar-masuk mengocok vagina Hinata membuat cipratan air dibagian bawah Hinata. "Unghh ashh ahnn Naru-kun mau lebih cepat ahhnn cepat Naru nhhnn" racau sang gadis bersurai indigo itu yang sudah terhanyut di dalam kenikmatan sexual, akibat perlakuan sang kekasih atau suaminya itu.

"Ouhh ohh Naru aku.. Aku keluar ahhnn" erang Hinata tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengejang, saat dia mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. "Ehh sudah keluar yah hime hehe" cengir Naruto kemudian menarik keluar jarinya dari vagina Hinata lalu mengemut-emut jarinya itu. "Nyumm gurihnya" ucap Naruto sambil mengemut cairan vagina Hinata yang menempel di jari-jarinya.

"Mau dilanjutkan sayang?" Naruto mengelus surai indigo Hinata, kini air dalam bathtub tempat mereka berendam sudah bercampur cairan cinta milik Hinata. Hinata menatap sayu ke arah Naruto dan mengangguk pelan, kemudian tangannya mulai menggenggam penis Naruto yang sejak tadi sudah menegang, Hinata mulai mengocok penis Naruto naik-turun.

Hinata meremas penis Naruto, terus mengocok penis Naruto naik-turun, perlahan Hinata mulai memasukan penis Naruto dalam mulutnya dan mengulum penis Naruto. "Ullmmmph uullmph" Hinata mengemut-emut penis Naruto sesekali menghisap lubang penis Naruto "Sluurmmpph" membuat sang kekasih kadang sedikit meracau nikmat "Osshh lebih cepat Hina-chan" Naruto mulai merasakan penisnya semakin tegang dan berkedut dengan pelayanan kekasihnya itu.

- Mansion Minaka -

"Hooh jadi seperti itu yah kekuatan sekireimu yang sebenarnya Naruto khukhu" Minaka mulai tertawa khasnya "Sepertinya level permainan ini harus ditingkatkan kesulitannya khukhu" Minaka tertawa lebar dengan raut wajah penuh kelicikan, saat dia melihat rekaman pertarungan antara dua sekirei squad kedisiplinan melawan sekirei milik Naruto. Bagi Minaka kekuatan Naruto itu bukan hal yang perlu dia kejutkan lagi, karena dari awal dia memang tak terlalu tertarik dengan percobaan Naruto selain sekirei.

Minaka mulai menulis email baru berisi informasi game selanjutnya dan tingkat kesulitannya:

**'NOTIFICATION'**

Dalam waktu 3 hari lagi semua sekirei dan ashikabinya diwajibkan untuk ikut serta dalam survival battle di Kamikura Island

Bagi ashikabi manapun tak berpartisipasi dalam survival battle ini, sekirei mereka akan segera dinon-aktifkan secara paksa oleh pihak MBI

Sedikit kemudahan, kalian tidak akan melawan sesama sekirei melainkan kalian akan melawan sesuatu sangat mengagumkan

[Lampiran Pict: 'Nemesis' sosok mayat hidup dilengkapi dengan persenjataan militer terbaik]

Jika kalian ingin segera keluar dari pulau itu nanti kalian cukup mendapatkan 1 tabung reaktor dalam tubuh nemesis itu

Perlu diketahui hanya terdapat 20 Nemesis yang berarti 20 tabung reaktor saja, bagi kalian yang tidak mendapatkan tabung reaktor, katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia

**Minaka Hiroto**

- Apartement Naruto -

"Oohhh oohh ohhh terusss oohh Naru-kun ohhh lebih cepat ohhh" erang Hinata yang sekarang ini sedang berdiri, sedikit membungkukkan badan sedangkan kedua tangannya sudah bertumpu pada dinding kamar mandi.

"Oooohh oohhhh lebih ce-pat ooohh Naru-kun" Hinata terus mendesah mengerang nikmat saat dimana Naruto menyetubuhinya dari belakang, kenikmatan setiap sodokan penis Naruto yang cukup besar dan panjang itu membuat Hinata terus merasakan sensasi sex tiada tara.

-Plakk- Naruto menampar pantat Hinata membuat sang sekirei itu mengerang seketika "Auwwhh" "Ahhh ahhh ohhh" sodokan demi sodokan penis Naruto membuat vagina Hinata semakin lama semakin licin. "OOHHHH Naru-kun a-aku mau keluar oohh sshhh" erang Hinata keras, vagina wanita bersurai indigo itu mulai berkedut.

CLEPS CLEPS PLAPS PLAPS

Naruto semakin cepat memacu gerakan penisnya keluar-masuk dalam vagina Hinata, menimbulkan bunyi keciplak-kecipluk gesekan penisnya dan vagina Hinata yang sudah sangat basah dan licin dengan cairan orgasme Hinata yang sebelumnya.

CLEPS CLEPS SLEPS SLEPS

"OOHHH NARU-KUN HMMPH AKU DAPAT" erang Hinata keras saat dimenggapai orgasmenya yang kedua, "Oucjhh aahhn su-sudah Naru-kun ohhhh s-sudah Naru~" Hinata terus mengerang saat dimana Naruto tak memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk menikmati orgasmenya.

"Sebentar lagi Hina-chan ahh ohh" -Cleps Cleps Pleps Pleps- Naruto tanpa henti terus-menerus mensodok-sodok penisnya itu didalam lubang kenikmatan kekasihnya, tanpa mempedulikan erangan kekasihnya. Penis Naruto mulai berkedut seiring semakin cepat Naruto mensodok vagina Hinata. "Ooohh ss-sudah Naru-kun aahhhrrg" Hinata terus mengerang kesakitan namun tetap saja tak dipedulikan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"OHHH aku sampai Hina-chan" Naruto menusuk penisnya semakin dalam vagina Hinata, memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu, sambil terus-menerus menyemburkan sperma didalam vagina Hinata.

CROTTT CROTTT

Tubuh Hinata mengejang gemetar dalam pelukan sang kekasih, tanpa sadar Hinata juga mendapat orgasmenya yang ketiga bersamaan dengan sang kekasih. Penis Naruto terus menyemburkan benih didalam rahim Hinata sampai beberapa kali.

Badan Hinata yang sudah lemas pun perlahan jatuh - berlutut dilantai saat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Engghh" erang Hinata saat dimana penis Naruto keluar dari vaginanya. Dapat Naruto lihat sedikit cairan sperma bercampur dengan cairan Hinata meleleh keluar dari vagina Hinata.

"Mou, Naru-kun jahat tak memberi kesempatan untukku sshhh hhh hhh" rajuk Hinata sembari mengatur pernafasannya, tangannya mengelus bibir vaginanya yang masih terasa sedikit perih.

"Hehe gomenne Hime" cengir Naruto kemudian memeluk Hinata dari belakang dan mengecup leher gadis itu. "I Love U Hinata-chan" bisik Naruto dengan nada mesra, membuat Hinata itu tersenyum lembut dan mengacak surai pirang Naruto. "Hu'umh Love U Too Naruto-kun" balas Hinata.

Selesai mandi plus-plus NaruHina pun langsung saja mengeringkan badan mereka dan memakai pakaian santai. Hinata langsung mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka sementara Naruto duduk santai disofa sambil mengecek emailnya.

"Tsk kau semakin gila saja Minaka! Takkan ku biarkan banyak korban berjatuhan" geram Naruto saat membaca email yang disebarkan Minaka. "Tak bisa dibiarkan kalau begini terus, terpaksa aku harus ikut serta dalam turnamen ini" lanjut Naruto. Naruto mengambil handphonenya lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Hoi pengacara! apakah kau akan berpartisipasi dalam permainan si gila itu"

[Ya kurasa begitu rubah, tak ada cara lain aku harus tetap mempertahankan kedua istriku]

"Humm! Kalau begitu kau cukup ikut rencanaku saja, dan aku jamin kedua istrimu akan baik-baik saja"

[Kuharap rencanamu itu rencana bagus rubah, kalau boleh tahu apa rencanamu rubah]

"Nanti kuberitahu padamu saat di Kamikura"

[Baiklah kalau begitu, kau tahukan tak ada yang kumiliki lagi didunia ini selain kedua istriku ini]

"Hah aku tahu tenang saja, kupastikan mereka berdua takkan terbisa darimu, lagi pula mereka kan termasuk sekirei kuat"

[Hah memang benar mereka kuat tapi tetap saja terikat dengan pihak MBI, andai saja mereka sama seperti sekireimu itu yang tak bisa diganggu gugat oleh MBI]

"Sudahlah, aku jamin aku takkan membuat kau bersedih cukup sudah dengan kematian Takehito, selanjutnya takkan ada hal seperti ini lagi"

"Naruto-kun makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Hinata dari arah ruang makan.

"Ahh sudah dulu yah Seo nanti kita bicarakan lagi pada hari 'H'nya"

-Tutt Tutt Tutt-

Naruto langsung memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan salah seorang sahabatnya yang juga seorang ashikabi. Kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruang makan dimana Hinata sudah menantinya.

To Be Continued...


End file.
